Twisted & Tangled
by AzzyJ94
Summary: Ben thought that Dean and Lisa's honeymoon would be the perfect opportunity to have a little fun, oh how wrong he could be, and since when as it okay for Sam to lie to Dean? Never, that's when, and Dean is ready to remind him of that.


**Title**: Twisted and Tangled

**Author**: Azzy

**Character**/Pairing: Dean/Lisa, Ben, Sam

**Scenario:** Dean spanks Ben, Dean spanks Sam

**Summary:** Ben thought that Dean and Lisa's honeymoon would be the perfect opportunity to have a little fun, oh how wrong he could be, and since when as it okay for Sam to lie to Dean? Never, that's when, and Dean is ready to remind him of that.

**Warning**: Mentions of illegal substance. (No use or real descriptions)

Banners and Icons can be found at spn-spankings. livejournal. com #cutid1

This was it; now or never. If he didn't leave at this very moment he would chicken out and he would end up being the laughing stock of the entire school. Ben took a deep breath and looked nervously around his darkened room. Geez! He was such a chicken. "Mom and Dean are on their honeymoon. Dean cannot and will not pop up out of nowhere. I can do this." He repeated to himself for the third time that night. Finally, _finally_ he plucked up just enough courage to crawl out from under his blankets and sheets fully clothed as he'd been when Sam had come upstairs to check on him two hours ago.

Dean always came in and ruffled his hair, checked on him, and talked before Ben went to sleep. Dean did _not_ tuck him in, they just talked a little before bed, and, at thirteen, Ben most certainly did _not_ miss those talks.

Ben moved quickly and quietly around the room. Sam was just down the hall in his parents' bedroom and he doubted he'd be able to pull this off if he woke the guy up.

Luck appeared to be on his side tonight as he hurriedly slipped out his bedroom window and down the drain pipe on the side of the house. Sometimes he swore someone had built the house for him to be able to escape. After successfully navigating the side of his house, and definitely _not_ falling at all, he strolled down the road towards town. They lived just outside of the city limits and Ben gladly walked all three miles to Jimmy Rhodes' house. He'd been invited almost two weeks ago to join his new friends at Jimmy's house for a little get together. At least, that's how he'd explained it to his mom and Dean, but they had both adamantly refused once he'd let slip that Jimmy's parents may or may not be there.

He'd been pissed, of course, until he'd done a little mental math and had figured out that his parents would still be on their honeymoon and his only supervision would be Sam. Sam was awesome, and Ben really liked him, he was almost as cool as Dean, but Ben was counting on the fact that Sam slept like a rock, and would never need to know.

Ben arrived at the party and was promptly greeted by the new girl, Candy, who'd moved in about two weeks ago bringing with her a new meaning for the word temptation. She was five curvy feet of hot, and every ounce of her attention was solely focused on one Ben Braeden for the evening. This night was going to be perfect!

And it was; that is until a couple of high schoolers showed up with liquor and weed. Ben didn't really have a problem with alcohol, or pot, but there was small voice in the back of his mind that kept telling him to leave before something bad happened. He shrugged it off and continued giving Candy his undivided attention. He was pulled from his entertainment though, when flashing red and blue lights shone through the windows, and teenagers started running like a nest of rodents recently extracted from their den. It was chaos. People were running in all different directions and Ben was lost in the crowd. He pushed and shoved, trying desperately to fight his way to the back of the house looking desperately for an escape. He could see the laundry room door and he was sure he'd seen a window in there. Ben pushed past three kids clawing their way towards the closet in the hopes of hiding when he felt his arm grabbed in strong hold and he was falling. He landed hard on his knees, and felt his arms pulled behind his back and the stiff plastic ties around his wrists.

"You have the right to remain silent…" A deep voice called from behind his back. _Dean is so gonna kill me_. It was the only thing that he could think about as he headed downtown to the police department and was escorted to a holding cell with the thirty or so other kids that didn't escape. He felt his hands shaking as Pete, their neighbor and Dean's best friend since he moved back in that just so happened to be a cop, Ben was sure there was some sort of irony in there but he was entirely too distracted to think of it. Pete's eyes scanned the cell but never landed directly on Ben and the young teen sent a silent prayer heavenward begging that he never did. It looked like luck may not have run off just yet as Pete walked past the cell.

It took twenty minutes for an officer to escort him from the cell and to a small room down the hall. Once he'd been led to one of the two chairs in the room, the officer gave him a long look. "All right kid, you're not drunk. You're not high, so we're gonna give you a chance. You can call your parents, or you can go back to the cell and spend the night with the ones that won't. It's your choice, but you're not gonna get a second chance."

Ben thought for a moment. He _really_ didn't have a choice, but he _couldn't_ call his parents. They were in Paris on their honeymoon. "Can I call my uncle?" He asked hesitantly looking up at the man through his lashes.

The man gave a quick nod, and Ben let out a relieved sigh as he pushed the phone towards him.

Sam was surrounded by flames taller than him and covered in fluids he didn't even want to imagine the origins of. He could hear a stranger's screams ringing in the background, and he knew exactly where he was; hell. He knew he was dreaming from lack of pain but it didn't help calm his heart rate. He felt the overwhelming urge to run, so he did. It was the only way he'd found that he could wake up, he had to run, but he hadn't taken more than three steps when an incessant ringing began to fill his conscious.

Sam's eyes peeled open to the light of his phone. His cell phone was ringing and for a moment he was utterly confused. Then, the panic set in. The only person that would call this late at night was Dean, and that was only if something were really wrong. _Shit._

He flipped his phone open, barely glancing at the strange number. "Dean?" He asked.

There was silence on the other end and for one moment, Sam swore his heart stopped. The scared trembling voice on the other end did nothing to ease his fears. "No, it's Ben."

Sam recognized the voice, but that didn't make any sense. Ben was asleep in his bedroom where good thirteen year old boys are supposed to be at, Sam glanced at the clock, _good God, two o'clock_ in the morning. Am bolted from his bed and sped down the hall to look into Ben's very empty bedroom.

"Sam?" Ben asked from the other end of the line.

"Where the hell are you?" The older man hissed.

"Um…jail."

"_Why_ are you in jail?"

"Well there was this party…"

"And?"

"The cops showed up. I just _really_ need someone to come and get me. _Please, Uncle Sam_?" Sam didn't know what to say. The kid just called him 'uncle'. He'd never done that before. He was scared. It was obvious in the way his voice shook, and Sam was pretty sure at least half of that fear was focused solely on what Dean was going to do when he found out. Sam could sympathize. It was that sympathy more than anything that made Sam reply with every ounce of reassurance that he could muster.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." Fifteen minutes later found Sam walking in to t crowded police station, his eyes automatically searching out Ben. When he found no one, he walked up to the nearest unoccupied police officer. He still felt awkward around law enforcement even after nearly a year away from the hunt, so it was with much stammering that he asked for his nephew. "I'm uh looking for my nephew, Ben…Braeden…uh, Benjamin Braeden." The young officer looked at him skeptically for a moment.

"We only release minors into the custody of their parents or legal guardians." He said tersely.

"I've got temporary guardianship in case of emergencies until his parents are back from their honeymoon, so…" He nodded and led the way to a small desk in a sea of similar work a areas in the building motioning to an older officer on his way. The officer joined them, and the younger officer gave him Ben's name.

After Sam had been given the correct forms, the young officer went back to the chaos that was the police station and Sam waited for Ben. It didn't take long for the older cop to show up with Ben in tow and the boy looked terrified. Sam felt bad for him. Sure, he was stupid for sneaking out, but they both knew Ben hadn't been trying to find a wild druggie party; it just wasn't his thing.

The older officer, Carl if his nametag was right, handed Ben over and took the clipboard. Ben tried to speak, but Sam cut him off. They'd talk about at home after Sam had been given a chance to calm down and let the panic leave his body.

When they arrived back at the house, Sam had calmed down a considerable amount and they both strode into the living room. Ben flopped himself into the nearest chair and looked up expectantly at Sam. Sam, for his part, had no idea what the hell he was supposed to say. The kid had screwed up, sure, but it wasn't like he, Sam, hadn't been in similar (and, if he was being honest with himself, worse) situations. He'd feel hypocritical yelling at the kid for having a little fun. _God!_ How did Dean do this?

"'D you have fun?" He found himself asking, and he was pretty sure his tone was supposed to be scathing. Ben seemed to catch on to the lack of anger in Sam's voice as well, and clung to it like a drowning man. He _knew_ that the moment Dean found out, his ass was toast. _But_, if he could convince Sam not to say anything, he wouldn't have to worry about it, so, Ben looked up at Sam with his biggest, brightest puppy dog eyes, and replied.

"No. The people sucked, some idiots brought beer, and then the cops showed up. It wasn't even worth it." Ben was almost convincing himself of those facts as he pushed images of bust brunettes from his mind.

"Oh," Sam didn't know what to say. "Right. I guess you should uh head up to bed then."

Ben's brows drew together this wasn't working out the way he'd planned. Sam was awkward sure, but he was still telling Dean as far as Ben could tell, and that just wouldn't work. Ben pulled out the big guns then. He let his eyes tear up slightly, and turned the big brown orbs on Sam. "You're not gonna tell Dean are you, Uncle Sam?"

Again with the Uncle Sam thing, honestly the thirty year old didn't know how to handle it. "Well yeah I'm gonna tell Dean. What else am Ii supposed to do."

"Please, Uncle Sam, Dean doesn't need to know _anything_ it could just be between me and you. I won't leave the house for the rest of the week, and I'll do the dishes, and…and please, just don't tell Dean!" Ben was begging at this point and Sam had no idea what to do. It was bad enough trying to figure out how to split up the chores, punishing the kid? What the hell was he supposed to say, 'sorry Ben but your just gonna have to get your ass beat'. Jeez this uncle thing was harder than he'd thought.

What harm could it do though, really? "You won't get into any more shit?" Sam finally asked, and ben knew he had him.

"Yes, sir!" he agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah alright, go on up to bed, then."

"Thanks, Sam!" Ben said as he quickly squeezed the giant of a man around the waist and dashed up the stairs to bed.

Dean arrived back from his honeymoon with Lisa in better spirits than Sam had seen him in a long time. The lines around his brother's eyes were practically gone, and there was a new kind of joy in his brother's eyes that he'd never seen before. Sam knew in that moment that he wouldn't be able to tell Dean about Ben's little adventure, no matter what, so he just greeted his brother with a warm smile and open arms.

Six days later, Dean decided that he'd finally take Pete up on his offer to take him and Sam out for beers. Sam had agreed readily. He'd always wondered about any friends of Dean's. Dean drove them both to the local bar over on Sixth Street and led the way towards the back booth. Sam saw a young dark-sinned man with jet black hair and heavily hooded eyes sitting at the table Dean was headed toward. He smiled jovially at Dean and motioned them over.

"Dean ,man, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Pete, just enjoying married life."

"Never thought I'd hear those words come out your mouth." Sam popped off.

"Really?" Pete asked giving Dean a long look. "I mean, the ladies are all over him, but I've never seen him give a one of 'em the time of day."

Sam laughed. "Yeah, Lisa's got him whipped." Sam agreed and stage whispered, "But I don't think he minds."

"Damn straight I don't mind. Have you _seen_ my wife? Who needs side action when I've got _Lisa_ at home? Man, Life is good." Dean commented.

Pete was chuckling as he replied. "Yeah, I'm sure what with the juvenile delinquent at home. I was surprised you even showed up today. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you did but with what happened with Ben, I just sorta figured you wouldn't be in the mood."

Dean and Sam had both stopped laughing after the first sentence and now Dean was staring at him blankly while Sam looked like he was about to go into shock.

"What the hell are you talking about, Pete?" Dean barked.

Now Pete was utterly confused. "What am I…? The drugs bust Dean. You know the one that's been on every news station for three counties."

Dean's face didn't relax any as he asked, "What the hell does that have to do with Ben?"

"How do you not know?"

"Know what?" Dean growled. Pete was a decent enough guy, but this shit was getting on his nerves.

"Look Dean, I don't know why no one has bothered to tell you or how on earth Ben got himself out of jail, but Ben was there that night, at the party and he was brought in with about forty-five other kids. We didn't press charges on anyone sober, but I saw Ben with my own eyes…"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growled under his breath. Then, the wheels in head started turning and Dean looked over to find Sam giving him the best puppy dog eyes that any grown man could muster and Den felt white hot anger like he hadn't since they'd quit hunting building up in his chest. How dare he? Sam was supposed to be a good influence on Ben, not let him go to parties and bail him out of jail. Dean had thought Sam had grown up but apparently, he was wrong.

Sam watched as first betrayal, then fear, and irritation overtook his brother's face. Finally, a mask of angry determination settled on the older man's face, and Sam felt his own fear rising. After one long look, Dean turned his eyes back on Pete who was looking in between them confusion quickly turning to understanding.

"If you'll excuse us, Pete, Sammy and I need to talk about a few things." Dean said before nodding his head slightly and getting up to leave. Sam followed at his heel; head bowed and mind whirring with thoughts. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

They arrived at Dean's truck and Sam stood nervously by the hood. Dean climbed in and when Sam didn't immediately followed suit Dean's anger got the better of him and he bolted from the vehicle quickly clamping a firm hand down on his little brother's arm.

"You're gonna get your ass in the truck, _now_ or I swear to God, Sam, I won't wait 'til we get back to your place."

Sam couldn't help the small distressed noise he made in the back of his throat. "Wait? Wait for what…Dean?"

Dean's eyebrows shot up in the universal sign of 'are you seriously asking me this' and Sam felt his heart jump into his throat. "Get. In." Dean growled at him before following his own advice. He really didn't want to blister his brother's ass in the middle of the street but he would if he needed to. Luckily for both of them, Sam did as he was told and they headed towards Sam's garage apartment a few blocks from Dean's house.

The entire ride, Sam just couldn't convince his brain to shut the hell up. There was no way Dean was going to _spank him_, was there. He was thirty friggin years old, but Dean was so beyond pissed. Maybe he shouldn't have said yes to Ben. God! How did he get himself into these kinds of situations? He hadn't realized he'd been muttering to himself until Dean spoke up.

"You got something to say, Sammy?"

Sam swallowed back against the lump in his throat. "Uhm, right. Look Dean, I know I screwed up here, but shouldn't we talk about this, like adults?"

Dean lost it; he pulled off to the side of the road and glared Sam down. The younger man quickly forgot the significant height difference and the years since he'd last been forced down over Dean's lap and felt like a six year old caught with his hand in his brother's duffle.

"Adults, Sammy? You wanna talk about this like _adults_. You let my _thirteen_ year old son convince you to _lie to me_ about going to _jail_, and you wanna talk about this like adults?"

Sam didn't know what to say. What could he say? Dean had a point. Sam had been an idiot. He'd let Ben talk him to lying and he _was_ supposed to be the adult in that particular situation. Yeah, he'd royally screwed up, and Dean knew it. His ass was about to be roasted and he couldn't even say he didn't deserve it.

Dean watched as resignation slowly took over Sam's face, and the moment his little brother bowed his head, Dean nodded to himself and pulled back onto the highway.

In five minutes time, they had arrived back at Sam's house and they both slid out of the truck wordlessly. Sam fumbled with his keys but eventually managed to let them in to the cramped space.

They walked into the small living room and Sam headed toward one of the two doors on the other side of the room. He opened the door to reveal his bedroom. He stood awkwardly as Dean followed him into the cramped space.

Sam was fidgeting, a nervous habit of his that let Dean know that he felt guilty. Good, he should feel guilty. "I wanna know why, Sam."

For his part, the younger man knew what he'd done as stupid, but how was he going to explain that he just didn't want to be the bad guy? That was even stupider than Dean thinking Sam had some kind of newly twisted morals. So, instead of explaining, he just shrugged.

Big mistake; Dean had him by the upper arm and turned faster than he could blink and had landed six solid swats to the seat of Sam's jeans. "Listen up, Sammy. You're in a lot of trouble here. Ben sneaking off and going that party are on him, but not telling me and Lisa about it, hiding it and lying to us, _that_ is all you, little brother and I promise you that if you don't start talking _right fucking now_, I won't give you another chance to explain. So, _talk_.

Sam had been in shock initially but by the end of Dean's little tirade, he'd focused in on what his brother was saying, and decided to at least try and explain himself. "Alright, it was just that I don't know nothing bad happened, and you know no harm no foul, right?"

Wrong! Dean's eyes took on a new level of pissed and his grip tightened significantly on his little brother's arm. "And you wouldn't consider spending a few hours _in lockup_ harmful?"

Sam just shrugged. "I don't know, Dean. I mean, he didn't get hurt it's not like he's scarred for life or anything."

"Okay, let's forget for a minute that the kid was stupid enough to get himself locked up. How about the fact that by asking you if you would keep his secret, Ben was seeing where you stood on the line between kids and adults? Guess what, when you did _nothing_ it put you right there on his side, not a place you wanna be little brother. You know why?" Dean asked his head tilted to the right and his brows raised just enough to look curious and angry at once. Sam shook his head. "Cuz, Sammy, people on _that_ side of the line get spanked." Dean finished.

Sam's eyes went wide. Sure, the idea had crossed his mind, but Dean couldn't really… could he? "Dean you can't be serious, I'm thirty years old!"

"Yeah, you've mentioned that. Funny how at thirty you're still acting like a twelve year old, so, yeah you're getting your ass busted and then, I'm gonna go home and deal with Ben. So, find a corner while I call my wife."

Sam was absolutely outraged. _Find a corner_? "No!" The word was out before Sam realized he'd even had the thought, and Dean froze mid-step and spun around quickly to face his Sam.

"Excuse me?" Dean hissed his voice deadly quiet and calm.

Oh well, in for a penny… "I said 'no', Dean. I'm thirty years old. I'm a grown man and I'm not going to stand in a corner while I wait on a spanking. If you feel like punching me, fine, don't wanna talk, go ahead, but you are _not_ spanking me like some kind of disobedient child!" Sam's chest was heaving with the effort of his shouting and he barely noticed the way Dean's face slid into a mask of utter resolve.

"One…"

"Are you… did you just start _counting_? For Christ's sake, Dean I'm not ten, you can't scare me into submission." Sam chuckled slightly.

"Two…" Dean ground out between clenched teeth. Sam's laugh died on his lips. No, _no_! Dean was not going to do this to him. Sam felt the blood draining from his face as fear overwhelmed him. He was _dead_.

"Three." Dean whispered as he closed the space between him and his little brother quickly sliding down onto his brother's mattress and hauling all six feet and four inches of Sammy Winchester over his lap. Sam began struggling immediately. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. He hadn't been spanked in years and _God_ how was Dean still so strong.

Sam felt a tug on the waist of his jeans and felt his pants and boxers slide down his thighs. He was lying bare assed over his big brother's lap and he couldn't even do anything about it. Okay, he was _never_ listening to Ben again, nuh-uh never. Sam didn't have much time to think of a creative payback however as he felt Dean's hard, calloused hand land on his behind. He couldn't help a small yelp that escaped; the first one always caught him off guard, no matter what. Ten swats later and Sam was starting to feel the first signs of what would soon be a burning fire in his ass, and Dean kept going.

Sam had lost count forever ago and each slap brought with it a new set of flames to mingle with the previous ones. Sam felt the familiar burn behind his eyes as he fought with everything he had. Dean may have been able to wrestle him over his lap, but there was no way in hell he was going to start bawling over his brother's lap like a freaking baby. Sam had firmly convinced himself of that until he heard Dean's voice above him.

"You _do not_ get to say no to me, Sam. When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it, especially when you've already dug yourself a hole so deep even you couldn't climb out." Dean landed one more swat before standing his brother up.

Sam was beyond embarrassed when he had to reach down and pull his pants up, but he fell into Dean's embrace, and mumbled a heartfelt apology. His heart stopped beating though, when he heard Dean chuckle and mutter. "We are _so_ not done here, Sammy."

Dean looked up to find Sam's eyes as wide as saucers. "We still need to talk about the lying thing." Sam was actually pouting now, shooting Dean sorrowful looks, but the older man was unfazed. He'd raised Sammy he knew how to handle it. Dean turned Sam toward the nearest (and only) empty corner, and gave him one final swat as he headed towards the door. "Stand there and think. Use that genius brain of yours for something useful. If you can come up with one _good_ reason why I shouldn't bust your ass, tell me when I get back, and I won't. And being thirty is so not a good reason, Sammy." Dean threw the last part over his shoulder as he left the bedroom.

Dean let out a huge sigh as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Lisa. She answered on the second ring her honey-sweet voice light and playful. "Hey Baby, what're you and the boys up to?"

Dean chuckled darkly, and Lisa knew something was up. Oh well, it was bound to happen eventually. "Is that sound for Sam or Ben?" She asked cautiously.

Dean huffed slightly before replying, "both, actually. Is Ben at the house?" Dean asked. When Lisa answered that he was Dean asked that she tell him to find himself a corner and wait for Dean to get home.

"What happened?" She asked after she'd gone back to her bedroom.

"You remember seeing that drug bust on TV the other night?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Ben was there that night."

"_What_?"

"Yeah. Ben was there, Sam bailed him out of jail and then Ben asked Sam not to tell us and the big idiot just said yes."

Lisa was speechless. Ben had been known to have some rowdy friends in the past, but _druggies_? That was, just no. Her baby did not associate with druggies.

"Lise?" Dean gently prodded from his end of the phone.

"I'm still here, Dean." She said and there was a long pause while both waited for the other to say something. Lisa finally broke the silence. "What are we doing about this?"

"Well, that's part of why I called. I want your input."

"Well, we're gonna blister his ass, of course."

Dean actually laughed at that one, a real laugh. Yeah, count on Lisa to be a realist. "That's exactly what I was thinking. Give me thirty minutes to finish up with Sam, then I'll come home and we'll talk all of it out. Okay?" Lisa didn't respond for a moment. "Hello?" Dean absently checked to make sure he hadn't dropped the call.

"Still here." Lisa's voice was strained. Dean was utterly confused. Lisa had been all gung ho about beating the kid a minute ago, what was the problem now?

"What's wrong?"

Lisa didn't know what to say. Sure, she knew that Dean had practically raised his little brother, but the idea of Dean _spanking_ the larger man was strange to say the least. "Nothing, just never really realized why you were so good at this from the get go."

"Okay, you've lost me."

"Nothing, babe. Go talk to your brother, and we'll deal with Ben together.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Alright, love ya, bye."

"I love you too, Dean." Lisa replied seriously as he hung up the phone.

Dean locked the little hand held device and headed back into Sam's bedroom. He hold back laughter as he walked on his little brother rubbing his already sore bottom from the only empty corner of the room.

"Alright Sammy, let's get this over d with." Dean called and the younger man slowly turned around and started walking towards his brother. Geez, it was like the kid was walking to his own execution or something the way Sam dragged his feet, with his head bowed so low his chin scraped his chest. Talk about a drama queen.

"Pick up the pace there, Sammy. I got places to be, asses to beat, and daylight's a wastin'." Dean sing-songed and Sam sent him an irritated glare that Dean matched with one quirked eyebrow.

Sam scurried the rest of the way over to his brother, band didn't look at him until Dean cleared his throat. "You know why we're here?"

Sam shrugged, but quickly decided talking was a better option as Dean's hand landed firmly on his backside. "Yeah, I know why we're here."

"Good, then why don't you tell me?"

"Come on, man. Can't we just go ahead and get this over with? We both know why I'm here. I don't wanna talk about it."

"Too bad, Samy. Either you start talkin' or I start countin' it's up to you little, brother."

Sam huffed loudly but decided against any more open displays of rebellion. "I didn't tell you Ben was arrested."

"Right, and keeping secrets counts as what?"

"L..in…b…m'shun…." Sam mumbled.

Dean quirked his head to the side slightly and lowered his voice a few notches before whispering in a tone that left no room for argument, "You wanna try that again."

"Keeping secrets counts as lying by omission." Sam said a litte more clearly but with no more enthusiasm.

"Glad you remember _some_ things. Alright, so we have giving into peer pressure-"

"Peer pressure, Dean? Really? Ben's _thirteen_. He's not exactly my peer."

"Really? What would _you_ call it?" Sam didn't respond, and Dean took that as his cue to continue. "Right, so peer pressure and lying. Anything else you wanna add."

"Not really."

"Fine then, get your ass over here." Dean huffed as he sat down on the bed.

Sam trudged his way over to his brother, and was quickly yanked down over his lap. His compliance was short lived however, because Dean quickly yanked Sam's jeans and underwear down to reveal an already slightly pink ass, and proceeded to wail his baby brother's ass.

It didn't take long for Sam to feel the need to start squirming. Honestly, he'd had so much worse, but there was just something painful, emotionally, about being face-down over is brother's lap that fueled the physical aspect to a fire nothing else could match.

The slow burn built into a fiery blaze within minutes and Sam started to feel the beginnings of tears and he hated himself for it. He was thirty fucking years old and he was crying over his brother's lap getting his ass smacked like a kid.

It didn't take long after that for Dean to stop the spanking and it took Sam even longer to figure out that his ass was no longer being used for target practice. When he did, he rose from his brother's lap, but didn't get beyond yanking his pants and underwear back up before his brother had him wrapped in his arms.

"I'm sorry it had to go down this way, Sammy, but you know better. I was serious before when I told you that we have to make sure Ben knows that you're an adult. I get that you let him get away with the little shit, the kid could probably use the break, but you can't let him walk all over you. You got me?"

"Yeah, Dean, I got you."

"Good. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, I'm gonna go beat my kid." Dean said as he gave his brother one last squeeze and a once over before playfully ruffling his hair and going to do just that.

Most of the time, when his mother came into his room in the middle of the afternoon with her eyes blazing like a freakin' forest fire and the phone plastered to her ear, Ben had to take a guess at exactly what he had gotten caught doing this time. However, _today_? Today, he knew exactly what his mom had discovered. His only question was how much did she and Dean know, and _how_ did they find out.

So, when she came into his room and ordered him into a corner, he went immediately. Obedience was always a good option when it came to dealing with being in trouble. It was likely to earn him brownie points and, hopefully, save his ass.

Ben ended up waiting in that stupid corner for nearly forty-five minutes waiting on Dean to get home. It felt like he'd been standing there forever so when he heard booted feet downstairs, and the quiet rumble of Dean's voice, he felt both relief and anticipation. He was getting out of the stupid corner, but there was a _very_ good chance that his ass was going to be sore in a very short period of time. You see, Dean's not like his mom; he doesn't have a lot of rules. He likes for Ben to follow basic moral standard for the most part, but he lets some things go that Ben's mother would never even dream of, but Dean was a hardass when it came to two things, putting himself in danger, and lying. Both offenses were guaranteed to earn you a one way ticket over Dean's knee, so Ben was pretty sure that he was headed there now.

"Ben, come here; we need to talk." Ben turned around slowly and gave Dean a scrutinizing look. He needed to know exactly what he was up against. Oddly enough Dean seemed to be passed the anger part already, which was weird because that usually lasted until the man had had time to wail on someone's ass. Either way, Ben moved quickly when Dean's eyebrows scrunched together in irritation. "Talk, kid, and for your sake, I'd make it good."

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a shapeshifter?" Ben tried. At Dean's quirked eyebrow, Ben decided to try for not being a smartass. "Right, so what do you know?"

"Ben, this is _so_ not the time to play games with me. Start talking or I start spanking. Got it?"

Ben quickly nodded his head and launched into his tale complete with hand motions. "So I went to that party at Jimmy's house that you told me not to go to, I snuck out of the house to get there, I didn't leave when people starting…uhm… stuff."

"You mean when kids five years older than you brought drugs and alcohol to a party you weren't supposed to be at in the first place is that the _stuff_ your referring to?"

"Yeah, uh, that." Ben really couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. Geez, when he said it like _that_.

"_What else_?" Dean hissed.

"Uh, I uh I got arrested?"

"Is that a question?"

"No, sir. It's not. I got arrested, and….yeah"

"What about lying?"

"I didn't lie!"

"Oh really, and what do you call keeping secrets, hmmm?"

"Right. S66…lying too I guess."

"Alright, let's review, We've got Lying, sneaking out, disobeying direct orders, and generally bad decision making. Am I missing anything?"

Ben let out a deep sigh. "Nope, I'd say that about covers it."

"Alright, let's go, upstairs." Dean said with a weary finality in his tone. but Ben didn't move, and Dean felt the beginnings of a migraine building behind his left eye. "That wasn't a request, Ben." He said the irritation evident in his tone.

"Come on, Dean, don't you think I'm a little old for this? I mean, I'm thirteen." Ben didn't quite understand it, but Dean let out a great bark of a laugh at that. Honestly, what was so damned funny about Ben getting his ass beat? "Fine, but I mean, I didn't get hurt right? No harm; no foul, right?"

Dean stopped laughing at that and glared down at the boy. Seriously? Did they plan their pre-spanking speeches or was he letting Sam babysit too much?

"Right?" Ben prodded. Okay enough was enough.

Dean glared down at Ben for a moment before growled, "Wrong," and rose his eyebrows while pointing at the stairs.

On his way past, Ben made sure to keep exactly an inch out of arm's reach the whole time. Once upstairs, Ben walked to the window in his room, and turned to face Dean. "Do we really have to do this, Dean?"

Dean had had just about enough of everyone fighting him so damned much. However he did believe firmly in giving them just enough rope to hang themselves with. "I don't know, Ben. Can you give me one good reason you don't deserve the spanking of your life?"

Ben's jaw dropped. Punishments were not negotiable, period. Begging, and bargaining only ever served to piss Dean off, so Ben was more than a little shocked to hear Dean ask his opinion on the matter. "Uhm…"

"I just need _one_ good reason, Ben, and we'll drop the whole thing. Give me _one single reason_, and we'll call it even."

Ben was thinking hard and fast but absolutely _**nothing**_ was coming to mind. Dean had been with them long enough that Ben knew every one of his rules and the consequences that went with it. Crap!

Dean quirked an eyebrow. "Do you have **anything**?"

"I'm too old?" The way he'd said it, it was definitely a question. Dean just shook his head, and started shaking his head a small smirk on his lips. "I'm too tall now, really, I won't fit." Dean's smirk grew as the distance between them shrunk even more. Crap, _crap, __**crap!**_ Dean was only inches away from him when the filter between his brain and body shut off completely and the words just slipped out of his mouth. "You're not my d-…" He did manage to stop himself before the final word was out, but the damage was done.

Dean had stopped moving, midstride, and stood before Ben with the most devastated look on his face. _Why_ had he just said that? Ben didn't have a whole lot of time to do anything though, because Dean's face quickly changed from pain to a blank mask and, somehow, that made Ben feel even worse.

"You're right, Ben. I'm not your dad, as much as I love, and as much as I wish there was some way, _any_ way that I could make you my son, I can't, but that doesn't mean I don't get a say in what you do, or what your consequences are. Just because we don't share blood doesn't mean we aren't family. I'm in this as much as your mom and it's just as much _my_ job to make sure you know right from wrong and that you learn from your mistakes.

I may not be your father, Ben, but I love you, and whether you like it or not, you _are_ my kid, as much as Sam is, if not more, and there's not a damn thing you can do about it." Dean's face had softened through his little speech and he'd ended with a small smile. "So, you can either get your ass over here so we can get this over with, and you can keep making cheap shots, it's up to you, but either way, you're not gonna get out of this one. Which is it gonna be?" Dean asked as he walked backwards the three steps to Ben's bed. Adam shook his head once, and moved to stand next to Dean beside the bed.

Ben looked up into Dean's eyes and saw the determination there. Yeah, he was screwed, but now he kinda felt like he deserved it, so when Dean motioned to his jeans, Ben took them down without protest.

Less than a minute later, Ben was over Dean's lap and he was surprised at the amount of room he found there. Geez, the guy had the longest legs. However, Dean had very little time to contemplate Dean's roomy lap before the first stinging swat landed to the dead center of his behind.

_Really_? How did someone get that good of an aim? Un-freaking-believable. Dean started landing swat after burning swat all over his ass, and soon moved down to cover his thighs as well. The whole process was fast and hard and Ben was sure there could have been an innuendo in there somewhere, but _damn it_, it hurt too much to make the connection.

Then, Dean spoke, which was odd, because he wasn't one for lecturing while he spanked, he was pretty single-minded. "That was for sneaking out. _This_," Dean said as he yanked Ben's boxers down, "is for choosing to keep hanging out even after you knew there would be drugs and alcohol, because it put your life and your freedom in danger. Got me?" Dean emphasized his last question with a single swat to Ben's bare behind that made the boy jerk forward, instinctively trying to escape.

"Yes, sir," he answered quickly. After the affirmative answer was given, Dena began spanking again. This time, he swatted every spot twice and made sure to turn the whole damn thing a shade of red normally reserved for various fruits. Finally, Dean stopped again, but he didn't release his hold on Ben and the boy felt his heart jump into his throat. "And _this_, Ben, _this_ is for lying to me, and your mom, and for manipulating Sam into getting what you want. We don't lie in this house, and we sure as hell don't manipulate our family. Got it?" Ben couldn't speak for the crying, so he settled for a vehement nod, and Dean brought something hard and cold down on the area where ass met leg, and Ben gave a violent howl.

The boy spun his head around to see Dean holding a freaking paddle in his right hand. Where the hell did he even get one of those things? Dean didn't say anything as he layed another stinging slap down on the other side in that same area that Ben knew from experience meant he wouldn't be sitting comfortably at dinner tonight.

It was over pretty soon after that. Dean finished with six more smacks, and let Ben just cry it out. Finally, the boy began to get up and Dean helped him right his clothing. Once Ben's modesty had been restored to some degree, he dove into Dean's arms like a perfectly aimed arrow sinking into the kill, and Dean just hugged him close and made quiet soothing noises.

Ben's ass was on _fire_! He'd been over Dean's lap plenty of times, but this? This had been the worst spanking of his life hands down, yet he still felt guilty about what he'd said before. Dean had been the only father figure Ben had ever known and he felt absolutely sick about what he'd said.

"I'm sorry." The teen whispered into Dean's neck as the man rocked him gently in his arms.

"I know, Ben. You're forgiven, you know that."

"No, I meant about what I said earlier, about you not being my dad. It's not true. You're as much my dad as Jason's dad is his. You've been here for me whenever I needed you since I was a little kid, and that's what matters. I'm sorry."

Ben had stopped moving at the beginning of Ben's explanation and he was gazing down intensely at Ben.

"I know you are, buddy. It's forgiven, _all_ of it. I know you were angry, and more than a little desperate. We're good." Dean said with a finality that lifted all the weight off Ben's young shoulders. He didn't have to worry about anything. Dean had forgiven him and that was all that mattered.

That night, Sam came over for dinner and the four of them, Sam, Dean, Lisa, and Ben, sat down to enjoy Lisa's pot roast. Dean thanked whoever would listen that his family was safe, and whole sitting around his dinner table, and Sam thanked the same that Ben never noticed that they were _both_ squirming uncomfortably on their seats that night.

The End


End file.
